Yugi's First Love (redone)
by YugiandAtemforeva
Summary: Well this is a redo of the original story I have done. Tweeked a lot since my first one was a first fanfic. Chapter 2: All of the gang reacts. Marik gets pissed off, Anzu accepts it and the rest of the gang does too. Then later on intimacy arises between Atem and Yugi... A heated one! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yugi's First Love

Atem was looking out into the distance of the beautiful sunset. Yugi was wondering what was on Atem's mind. Yugi had been friends with Atem for so long ever since the Millenium Puzzle was put together. A few years have passed and now Yugi is about to tell Atem how he really feels.

"_Atem, I have to tell you something." _Yugi said with nervousness.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you Atem. Not just as a great friend, but more than that." Yugi said turning completely red.

Atem was shocked to hear that from Yugi but also knew he felt the same way towards his other half.

"Yugi, no need to turn away my Little One, I feel the same way." Atem replied

Atem then kissed Yugi deeply knowing that he loved Yugi more than anything. After the kiss, Yugi stared into Atem's eyes and whispered, "I love you Atem!"

"I love you too Yugi."

So Yugi and Atem headed home. They went upstairs to Yugi's bedroom, and suddenly Yugi kissed Atem. The make-out session grew more intimate and intense and Atem began kissing his angel's neck. Yugi moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Atem it feels so right with you. Where have you been all my life Pharaoh? "

"I've been always with you, you make me feel complete my Little One." Atem replied.

Atem went farther down to Yugi's chest and Yugi moaned with pleasure. Atem was thinking_, "Am I going too far with Yugi?" _Atem was tending to Yugi and just brushing off on the thought and continued making sweet love toward his other half.

(A few moments later…..)

Yugi and Atem laid in the silk bed staring into each other's eyes completely naked.

"Oh Atem, I have never felt such completeness in my life before."

"Same here Yugi. You complete me." Atem said with love.

The Next Morning:

Atem and Yugi got up the next morning and decided to shower together.

After the shower, the realized they would have to to tell their friend Joey, Anzu, Tristan and the Ishtar siblings.

"How are we going to tell them Atem? How would they react do you think they will hate us?" Yugi said in a nervous voice.

"I don't know Little One; we just don't know how long we could keep it a secret." Atem said.

"You're right; we will just have to be straight up with them."

So Yugi sent a group message to the gang saying Atem and he had some news.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

Chapter 2: The Reaction

The gang showed up: Anzu, Tristin, Joey, Duke and the Ishtar siblings. Joey began by asking: "So what do you have to tell us all Yug and Atem?"

"Well how to begin this…" Atem said.

Yugi was turning a deep red in embarrassment and not knowing how to say the news.

"Well Atem and I are a couple now.. We're in love with each other as of last night." Yugi said nervously.

"A COUPLE?!" Marik bursted out with anger.

"What the Hell are you serious?" Anzu said.

"Yah, we love each other Anzu. It feels right since our friendship is so strong. We loved each other for so long." Yugi said.

Atem showed a smile and held Yugi's hand. Marik punched the wall and said "How could you two be fucking together?" Marik looked like he was about to punch someone of how angry he was.

Joey said, "C'mon Marik calm down dude, like Atem and Yug are our friends and we should accept them for their love for each other."

Ishizu agreed with Joey and managed to calm Marik down a bit and they came to come to recognition to accept their love.

"Well we all have to accept their love for each other," Anzu thought. "I don't blame them for falling in love, they have been bonded together for so long."

Yugi and Atem were accepted by their friends and they all decided to go out to lunch. During the lunch, Atem thought, "Did I go too far with my Angel last night? It felt so rushed I just couldn't control myself."

"Is there something wrong Pharaoh?" Yugi asked concerned.

Atem came back to reality and replied, "Oh I'm fine Little One, and I'll tell you later."

After lunch, Atem and Yugi headed back home. Atem explained about how he thought their relationship was moving too quickly. Yugi reassured Atem it was fine.

"Really?" Atem asked.

"Really!" Yugi said. Yugi than began kissing Atem in reassurance that he wanted to be together with him.

Atem carried Yugi bridal style to the bedroom not once breaking the kiss. Yugi unbuttoned Atem's white shirt and began kissing his neck. Atem moaned with pleasure of his Angel kissing with his soft lips. Atem unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and he tossed it to the ground. Farther Yugi went, and he felt Atem get an erection. "Oh Yugi , you make me so hard." Atem said with ultimate pleasure.

"Oh I can tell you sexy Pharaoh," Yugi said. "May I go farther down?"

"Oh yes, Little One be my guest." The sexy Pharaoh said.

Yugi went farther down, unbuttoning Atem's pants and revealing his tight erection. Yugi began pumping the Pharaoh and Atem yelled out, "Fuck me Yugi, Oh yes, mmmm."

Yugi obeyed him and he took off his pants and tossed them to the floor. Then Atem came. They had made love, such passionate love. They knew they waited for this for so long and now it had happened.

"I love you Yugi.." Atem said quietly.

"I love you Atem.." Yugi replied.

Yugi and Atem then passed out in the silk bed in each other's arms.


End file.
